German Patent Application No. 41 12 141 describes a traction control system that includes brake control and, if applicable, slip control as well. To facilitate the transition from stationary to mobile state, a drive wheel is braked prior to driveaway. If the non-braked wheel spins, the brake pressure at the braked wheel is reduced.
This traction control system assumes that the driver activates the accelerator pedal with sufficient force during the driveaway operation. This point is of special importance in an uphill standing-start operation.
Not taken into account, however, is the eventuality that the driver fails to activate the accelerator pedal with sufficient force.